Fugindo da Realidade
by Lady Midii
Summary: O que aconteceria se depois de uma reuinão, a capitã da Archangel saisse sem destino e encontrase Creuset?Do que esse encontro pode sair? o.O


Domo mina!

Bem, Gundam Seed non é meu...Tah, apenas o Strike...u.u

Mas bem,agradecimentos ao meu imrãozinho Zé! (Mu La Flaga) E a mais ninguém! . huauhuahuahuahua

Bem,boa leitura

O0o0o0o0o

Passos eram ouvidos por toda base militar. Soldados uniformizados e bem treinados marchavam de acordo com as ordens de seu comandante.A base do Alaska nunca fora tão movimentada como aquele dia.Porem, não era de se estranhar tamanha movimentação, pois a esperada nave Archangel, finalmente havia chegado ao seu destino, após a trágica mudança de direção do Alaska para África. Foram convocados para uma breve reunião alguns cargos importantes da Aliança Terrestre juntamente com alguns tripulantes daquela enorme nave, não deixando de faltar o famoso Mu La Flaga, a Sub-capitã Natarle Badguirel e a própria capitã da nave, Murrue Ramius.

As horas dentro daquela sala escura pareciam não quererem passar. A todo hora, a nave era acusada de alguma coisa e respectivamente a capitã da mesma.A mulher de cabelos marrões não podia negar seus erros e a cada palavra dita a feria cada vez mais. Muitas vezes via o Major de sua nave se pronunciar em sua defesa, do que nada adiantava, pois aqueles que a julgavam pareciam não se importar se houvesse um outro lado a historia.

Após insuportáveis horas sentada, naquela sala escura, finalmente a reunião deu-se por encerrada.Em sua cabeça, diversos pensamentos a confundiam ainda mais.Não esperou todos saírem, para sair da sala, agora já um pouco iluminada. Seus passos eram apressados e firmes, enquanto sua expressão não era a das melhores. Tentava, sempre que podia, manter-se calma, mas às vezes não conseguia manter tal calmaria, como nesse exato momento.

Queria sair, esquecer um pouco da guerra, de quem era, do que era. Suspirou. Para onde olhava via-se soldados, pessoas correndo e gritando, altos escalões passeando pela base como se apreciassem aquela movimentação.Hipocrisia.Foi o que pensou quando viu o Almirante que a julgara há poucos minutos atrás, andando com um singelo sorriso sobre seus lábios, fazendo um pequeno discurso aos subordinados. Continuou a andar pela base. No momento, ir para Archangel, não parecia as melhores das idéias. Ao longe avistou Kira, o jovem do qual se condenava toda as noites por tê-lo envolvido na guerra.

Abaixou a cabeça. Passando ao longe da Archangel.Andou um pouco mais, até avistar a saída da base. Totalmente cercada, com soldados nos portões, segurando grandes armas. Achava aquilo tudo um pouco exagerado, mas não se podia esquecer que estavam em plena guerra.Um mito de tristeza apareceu em seu olhar ao lembra-se da guerra que presenciava.

A toda hora, soldados a cumprimentavam e a mesma acenava com a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso. Falsidade. Foi o que pensou ao ver um soldado bater continência perante si. Querendo fugir desse mundo, sem dar muitas explicações para os soldados que guardavam o portão, saiu da base.Pedindo-lhe que emprestassem a ela, um carro. O que logo foi lhe coincidido.

Alaska.Era aonde se encontrava a ultima base militar da Aliança Terrestre que ainda não havia sido tomada por ZAFT. E o ultimo lugar que pode recorrer com sua nave.Dirigindo para longe, daquela que parecia uma verdadeira prisão, começou a notar como aquele lugar havia mudado desde quando fora lá pela ultima vez. Afinal, quando fora a ultima vez? Mal se lembrava.Uma mera lembrança passou por sua cabeça.Sim, quando ainda era um soldado inexperiente.Se não se enganava com o Almirante Harverton. Sentia falta dele, pois ele sempre fora como um pai que não teve. Não deixou de sorrir ao lembrar de quanto sua personalidade impulsiva era igual à dele. Por mais que não fosse filha legitima dele, sempre fora ele quem a criara de certa forma, pos havia ingressado muito nova no exercito.

Continuou dirigindo, sem saber para onde ir. Comercio. Estranhou um pouco ao ver uma vila, com poucas casas e algumas lojinhas. Não se lembrava de haver vila alguma por ali.Dirigiu até a entrada da vila, observando no relógio que havia saído da base a um pouco mais de duas horas.Espantou-se ao notar quanto tempo havia dirigido. Estacionou o carro ao lado de uma lojinha, que parecia ser uma loja de mantimentos alimentícios e limpeza.

Começou a andar pela vila, vendo algumas pessoas a olharem com grande espanto. Imaginou que, por ser uma vila pequena, uma pessoa nova por lá, realmente deveria ser de se espantar, ainda mais em um lugar como aqui, do qual considerava no meio do nada.

Logo sentiu a necessidade de beber algo e entrou no que parecia ser um bar de nome engraçado. "Alaska's Bar''. Assim que entrou no local, todos, sem exceção, a olharam. Não deu muita importância a isso, e se dirigiu a um dos bancos vagos a frente do balcão".

Sentado ao seu lado, um homem de cabelos loiros e longos, com seu rosto coberto por uma mascara, olhava a mulher se sentar enquanto pedia a atendente um saquê.A observou por alguns instantes, pensando que no mínimo deveria estar louca para estar em um lugar com o uniforme da Aliança Terrestre sob influencia de ZAFT. Sorriu sadicamente ao notar a expressão pouco se importando da capitã da Ashitsuki.

-Ora, ora, ora...Mas será que estou vendo direito?

-Uhm? – foi à resposta ao estranho que falava com ela, porem não olhou para aquele que falava ironicamente.

-Vejo que não veio acompanhada, está tentando suicídio, capitã Ramius?

Ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado, virou-se rapidamente ao homem ao seu lado, já descendo sua mão ao coldre de sua arma.

-Beba seu saquê. – Creuset seguira a mão de Murrue com o olhar, já idealizando o que ela pretendia fazer.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou com sua expressão séria.

-O mesmo que você. Bebendo meu saquê. – respondeu-lhe sem dar-lhe muita importância ao tom de voz que Murrue falava.

-Tsc... – voltou suas mãos para o copo de saquê a sua frente, levantando-o e levando-o até a boca, para poder apreciar o gosto do saquê.

-Não sabia que uma mulher de tão importância dentro da Ashitsuki bebia.

-Se eu bebo ou não, o problema é meu. – respondeu-lhe ríspida, querendo encerrar a conversar.

-Não era a resposta que esperava de uma dama como você. Pensei que fosse simpática.

-Não preciso ser simpática com meus inimigos.

-Hm...Deveria ser...Pois aqui, é um areia de influencia de ZAFT. – Deu mais um gole em seu saquê.

-Então acho melhor ir embora. – Já se levantava, colocando a mão no bolso, quando escutou a voz de Creuset novamente.

-Ninguém esta lhe expulsando daqui.Não se preocupe, beba seu saquê tranqüilamente.

Olhou o homem de cabelos longos, sentado por alguns instantes, desistindo de ir embora e voltando a se sentar no banco.

-Por que está aqui ao invés de estar na base com sua nave?

-Pensei que poderia tomar meu saquê tranqüilamente.

-Apenas responda.

-Queria apenas me afastar de lá. Para pensar.

-Afastar-se da guerra, você quer dizer?

Ao ouvir tal conclusão, virou-se para ele espantada. Ele apenas sorriu, satisfeito com a expressão da capitã.

-Não me olhe assim, pois vim fazer o mesmo. – respondeu-lhe calmamente

-Estranho ouvir isso de você. – tomou um pouco mais de seu saquê, terminou com o mesmo, para logo após pedir outro a atendente.

-Dois copos de saquê.Hm...Até quantos a capitã agüentara?Por favor,... – chamou a atendente que logo o serviu com outro copo de saquê. – Vamos fazer um brinde capitã.

-Um brinde?A que?

-A um momento longe da guerra. – Logo, Creuset levantou seu copo esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo.Murrue o olhou sem muita importância, levantando seu copo até a altura do copo de Creuset, que de leve tocou no dela. – Então um brinde a esse momento.

-Um brinde. – afastaram-se os copos, cada um bebendo um pouco de seu saquê sem pronunciar palavra alguma.

-Sei que não é uma coisa que costumo perguntar para os outros, mas...Por que está tão triste? – perguntou de repentino, quebrando o silencio.

-Triste?

-Posso ver...Seu olhar é de uma pessoa triste. Creio que não seja apenas por causa da guerra.

-A guerra deixaria qualquer um triste Creuset.

-Ainda mais quando o peso dessa guerra cai em cima de você, não?

-Como sabe que...?

-Eu não sabia, apenas cogitei essa possibilidade e vi que não estava errado.

Olhou-o mais uma vez.Resolvendo não respondê-lo e sim tomar um pouco mais de seu saquê.

-Naturais...E Coodinadores...Não estaria assim se ambos pudessem vivem juntos e em paz.

-É algo impossível. Os Naturais não aceitam que os Coodinadores sejam diferentes...

-Assim como os Coodinadores pensão que podem fazer o que quiserem com aqueles que são mais fracos, no caso, os Naturais.Mas...

-Você pensa diferente?

-Um pouco.Algo sonhador, como você disse, 'impossível'.

-Pode me dizer seu sonho?

Olhou para a atendente, fazendo sinal, para que a mesma trouxesse mais saquê, o que logo foi trago pela jovem moça.Murrue olhou para o liquido em seu copo, levando-o a boca para bebê-lo.

-Talvez...Um lugar aonde pudesse viver em paz. – respondeu-lhe antes de beber o saquê.

-Aconteceu algo?...Na base militar, do qual veio para cá tentar esquecer? – notou que ela havia terminado de beber o saquê em uma simples golada, não se importando muito com o mundo a sua volta.

-Nada do qual eu não esperava...

-E o que você esperava?

-Que eles me culpasse... – um sorriso sádico apareceu em seus lábios, enquanto abaixava a cabeça, fazendo sua franja esconder seus olhos marrões, ao lembrar da breve reunião que tivera horas atas.

-Culpá-la? Por ter...

-Envolvidos civis na guerra e...Por ter colocado um Coordenador pilotando nosso ultimo Gundam. – completou a frase de Creuset, ainda com a franja cobrindo seus olhos, enquanto apoiava seus braços no balcão.

-Você estava desesperada...E pelo que consta nos relatórios, um de meus soldados atirou em você. – não podia deixar de reparar na expressão que a capitã fazia, percebendo que aquele assunto feria os sentimentos dela, resolveu explorá-lo, para que talvez, pudesse retirar informações importantes da Ashitsuki.

-Que seja... – falou em tom baixo, quase impercebível sentindo a culpa de seu erro vir-lhe atormentar novamente. Notou quando Creuset fez sinal para a atendente, que logo o atendeu trazendo dois novos copos de saquê.

-Quem sabe...Se você beber um pouco mais, essa angustia melhore?

-Está querendo me embebedar para depois tentar retirar informações da Archangel? – Murrue, quase que lendo o pensamento dele, perguntou olhando de canto de olho para o loiro ao seu lado.

-Não sabia que os Naturais podiam ler mentes... – uma breve ironia foi dita, e Creuset não esperava mais do que uma resposta mal-criada.

-E não podem. Só que...Em seu lugar, iria fazer o mesmo. – virou sua cabeça, para o lado de Creuset, demonstrando seus olhos com seu tom de voz determinado e ameaçador. Em seus olhos, podiam se ver que mesmo por já ter

passado um pouco dos limites da bebida, não iria falar nada que desrespeitasse a Archangel.

-Você é uma boa capitã, Ramius.

-Agradeço. – voltou seus olhos para o copo, da qual já nem se lembrava quantos já haviam tomado antes. Nunca fora fraca para bebida, mas naquele dia, o saquê parecia estar extremamente forte, o que a fazia sua voz se complicar um pouco e suas bochechas ficarem levemente rosadas.

-Não estaria interessada em se vingar daqueles que a acusaram?

-Vingar-me?

-Sim...Se entrasse na ZAFT, quem sabe...

-Uma proposta para eu ingressar em ZAFT? Você só pode estar brincando comigo ou será que está mais bêbado que eu? – perguntou ao notar que a voz dele também começava a se complicar ao falar 'ZAFT' da qual puxava mais o 'A', fazendo-o pronunciar 'ZAAFT'.

-Não...Você poderia ser um auxilio a mim e de grande importância na Versalius.'ZAAFT' precisa de pessoas competentes...E você é uma delas.

-De que modo uma Natural na ZAFT?Ha...Não me faça rir, Creuset. – voltava a beber o saquê, esperando tentar acabar com a conversa sobre ZAFT o mais rápido possível, pois mesmo não gostando da posição que se encontrava na Aliança Terrestre, não podia abandonar seu posto logo agora, não poderia abandonar ELE.Sorriu.Em meio de uma guerra, estava tomando saquê, conversando com o homem que quer lhe matar e matar a pessoa que amava, mas do mesmo modo, se sentia feliz, ao pensar que naquele momento, era só mais uma conversando no bar.

-Do mesmo modo que um Coordenador está na Aliança. – respondeu-lhe enquanto observava o sorriso dela, realmente não entendia os Naturais. Em alguns momentos atrás, a vira abaixar a cabeça pensativa, agora via sorrir olhando para o copo de saquê já vazio.O saquê. Pensou que a capitã de olhos marrões profundos já estivesse em seu limite.

-Não...Eu recuso ir para ZAFT, Creuset...Pois na Aliança, há coisas que não posso abandonar... – sentiu uma leve tonteira.Ir embora. Foi o que seu cérebro emitiu ao sentir o mal estar. – Agora...Acho melhor eu ir embora.Já não me sinto bem. – levantou-se com certa dificuldade, apoiando-se no balcão, enquanto colocava a mão esquerda no bolso, para pegar sua carteira. O que foi impedido pelo homem de mascara e cabelos loiros. – O que...?

-Deixa que eu pago...Está aqui como uma convidada...Se sair daqui agora, certamente será rendida pelos soldados de 'ZAAFT'... – chamou novamente a atendente, falando algo baixo com ela, que logo acenou com a cabeça e disse algo como 'voltem sempre' o que não foi escutado por Murrue, não mal se conseguia apoiar. – Já passam das sete da noite...Melhor, levá-la como uma 'refém' até o limite da área de influencia de 'ZAAFT'.

-E por que confiaria em você?

-Não confiou até agora? Estava conversando comigo, se realmente quisesse machucá-la, o faria bem antes.E então? Vai deixar-me ajudar? – Creuset se levantava, estendendo a mão para Murrue, com o intuito de ajudá-la a andar para fora do bar. O que foi respondido pela mão de Murrue, que quando tocou na mão, coberta de Creuset, sentiu uma enorme dor em seu estomago, olhando rapidamente para baixo, dando apenas tempo de ver uma das mãos fechadas em seu estomago, com grande força e um pequeno 'desculpe-me' vindo da parte dele, para logo deixar sua consciência de lado e desmaiar.

Foi amparada por Creuset, que a carregava com cuidado. Saiam do bar, eram-se vistos diversos militares da ZAFT circulando pelo local. Alguns vinham até ele perguntar quem era aquela que ele carregava, respondendo a todos com a mesma frase, 'é apenas uma refém', seguindo para fora da área de influencia de ZAFT, andava com Murrue no colo, por um longo caminho. Imaginando o que os militares da Aliança estavam pensando com o suposto sumiço da capitã da Ashitsuki. Impulsiva. Foi a primeira coisa que pensou dela naquele momento. Aproximava-se dos limites de ZAFT entre a Aliança, parando de andar e se abaixando, a colocando no chão e sentando-se ao lado dela, preparando-se para acordá-la, ouviu uma voz muito conhecida.

-Tire as mãos dela! – a voz, não era de mais ninguém a não ser do Major La Flaga, que por nervosismo com a demora da Aliança ir procura por sua capitã, resolveu ir por si mesmo a procura de Ramius.

Creuset olhou para o homem que se aproximava com pressa, sorriu ao ver que em sua expressão era preocupada e raivosa.Assim que se aproximou o suficiente para abaixar-se e amparar Murrue em seus braços, voltou seu olhar para o homem de mascara.

-O que fez com ela? – em seus olhos eram vistos profundos sentimentos de ódio, podiam mexer com tudo e com todos, menos com ELA.

-O mesmo que você faria. – respondeu-lhe simplesmente, continuando sentando ao lado dos dois.

-Ora seu... – La Flaga já empunhava um dos punhos com a intenção de dar um soco na cara daquele a fez mal a sua Murrue, mas antes que esse ato fosse concluído, sentiu as mãos levem da capitã sobre a sua, enquanto olhava para ele.

-Mu...Quero voltar. – Sua voz não era a das melhores, muito menos sua expressão facial.

-Mas...O que esse maldito lhe fez para você está assim Murrue? – de longe, Mu pode sentir o cheiro de Álcool forte.

-Ele não fez nada...Mas não me sinto bem...Por favor,... – pedia com sinceridade, pois via dois Mus e não sabia exatamente para onde olhar, resolvendo por fechar os olhos novamente.

Mu olhava o estado deplorável que ela se encontrava, ergue-se novamente, agora com ela em seus braços.Deu uma ultima olhada em Creuset ainda sentado no chão e virou-se para o lado que aparecera. Porem, antes de recomeçar a andar, a voz do homem de mascara evadiu seus ouvidos.

-Cuide bem dela.

-Pode deixar e...Obrigado.

-Não há de que.

Mu recomeçou a andar sem olhar para trás, agora estava mais preocupado com a mulher em seus braços, entendeu o que havia acontecido para ela ficar daquele jeito. Pela primeira vez naquela guerra, ela havia conversando com alguém que a entendia, e que alguns momentos também fugia da realidade horrenda da guerra, assim como ela, só não esperava que esse alguém fosse ser aquele quem deveria matar.E finalmente entendeu que a mulher que amava e que secretamente jurou dar a vida era nada mais, nada menos do que uma pessoa que fugia da realidade para sonhar com um futuro melhor.

Fim.


End file.
